Love Can't Find Home Why?
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This story is about a young summoner named Machiro searching for a lover that could make her happy, but in reality she can never really love someone because of her responsibility as a summoner. the fiends that she summons talk to her. this is the first lesbian story I have made
1. the beginning of everything

Why am i here? i thought to myself looking at the people around me. My name is Machiro and my love for Paine is being written in the process, I'm only 18 years old searching for Paine for no apparent reason at all and I walked through long crowd saying goodbye to the people that raised me Wakka and Lulu looked happy together and I smiled feeling her belly and the child kicked and I set off on my journey.

They cheered for me as I left to find things unseen and seemed unusual to bring back, I was the second youngest summoner that had issues with falling in love, you see rather then boys I liked girls, so you could just call me the lesbian summoner. Most people thought it was unusual to see that i grew up with an older sister named Yuna, she was the original summoner that beat Sin and found true love, and all I saw was a poster of my big sister doing a concert, I really couldn't believe it she could sing and dance because she never told me about it.

I guess I wanted to take a look into it and met some guards on the dock after arriving at the concert, I looked at them and said "Please let me through I know the singer that's my sister so please let me in" they looked at my clothing and laughed "You expect us to believe that you are the singer's sister you'll have to show me your skills" I slightly tilted my head fourty-five degrees left asking "My skills?" they nodded I jumped over them giving them a glimpse of my undies, but after that I screamed and kicked them all in the nuts and ran off crying, Paine came to the door enterance with her arms folded like she was disappointed in me, I had on a long dress with black steel toed boots almost like hers and I looked into her eyes smiling "Paine they were complete perverts and i hate perverts you know this" she nodded and went on with her business laughing at me, I followed behind her like a lost child and we arrived inside the stadium and my mouth dropped, as my sister Yuna walked on stage and Paine held my hand as we sat on the rail and watched her sing and dance the moment was beautiful, until two gaurds ruined it.

Paine and I looked at the two men and back at each other and we stood up when they charged at us, I ducked when Paine took out one man and I hit the other one hard in the crouch and made him fall face first, Rikku then ruined the moment by coming to get us when the song was over.

_**You daughter of **_**a...** I silently thought until Paine looked at me whispering in my ear "You better not" and I stopped in my tracks for Paine's sake and Rikku's well being, as I climbed on the glider I sat on the edge so that when we got to my sister, I'd be the first one to jump off.


	2. Chapter 1 What The Hell Did You Do!

When we got off the glider i tried giving my sister a hug, but the moment i reached her, she pushed me away, my fire type fiend said to me before i left and he became part of me "Some things aren't what they seem keep an eye out and never lose focus" I looked at her and a crazed look was on her face i said to the illusion of my sister "give me back my sister you monster," impressed Rikku and Paine looked at me as tears fell from my eyes, they knew that Yuna was the only family i had left and asked "what did you do to with her sister?" the illusion started dancing as i changed into something i could move in easily.

It was nothing special just something to hide my summoner look, but i had swords of my own, it seemed as if she didn't want to fight so she passed the microphone to me and said "You have to sing to get this sphere back love if you really are her sister" I swallowed hard and looked at the crowd, then at Rikku and Paine taking deep breathes and listening to the song they played, it was something i knew and I sung snowstorm and danced to it, they cheered for me as i continued to sing and dances, then Shiva helped out and made it snow.

She said inside me "I'm helping because i love your singing Machiro" and i continued singing with feeling and spun around maybe once or twice, they continued to cheer and look at me sing and dances and when the song ended their cheers were louder then when they listened to the illusions song, the gave Rikku the sphere and said "Well she won fair and square so here" I waved at the crowd as the microphone disappeared from my hand and we went outside to a statute and sat on the side of the rail, two goons had come to see the sphere they stole from Yuna's group and see who sung the beautiful song and used snow to win over the crowd.

I stood up and looked at the sky and sung something else and the women came out as i finished the song, i looked at them and laughed hoping that Rikku and Paine would get the hint, Yuna jumped down looking at me laugh at them and looked at them seeing what I meant laughing with me asking "Is this what you meant?" she looked at me as i fell to my knees laughing harder.


	3. Chapter 2 Gulwings?

We finished laughing at the three stooges and Yuna came toward me putting her hand on my shoulder asking me "What are you doing here Machiro I told you to stay home with Wakka and Lulu?" I hugged her answering "I couldn't stay away from you even if I tried and plus I'm 18 and I missed you for years it was time for me to find things out then stay cooped up in that damn house with Wakka's lectures and Lulu's moaning," we basically ignored the short fatty, the hourglass woman, and the tall Chinese looking man.

They were getting pretty sick of being ignored so they attacked me, I dodged it gracefully and cut them with my swords, sheaving them was a no brainer, but I had to wipe the blood off of them first and gave them some bandages to wrap their wounds, I wasn't the type of person to do those things, but I was trying to be nice for a change, Yuna was startled when she saw I was being so nice. Finally Paine began to blush when my sapphire blue met her red ones we both blushed and turned away from each other, Yuna looked back and forth between the two of us and Paine cut herself and I looked back at her in shock, I ran toward her screaming "What did you do that for you know why I am trying to be nice for a change!" Paine suddenly held out her arm toward me to see what I would do and I had some extra bandages and hummed as I wrapped the bandage around her arm, then out of the blue she kissed me on the lips waiting for me to kiss her back.

Brother came to pick us up and that's when I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back, she had never expected me to kissed her so late, but Yuna was smiling even though I was kissing Paine, she also had a lover of her own, but for some reason she


End file.
